


Прекрасный капитан

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, пират!АУ, пиратская история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано по серииартовvenusiaries.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Прекрасный капитан

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по серии [артов](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dba4883a378d6727ba3e6a0225c8e19c/d2b03620d6c3711d-74/s640x960/6c11102c6f3b1a21bd27977c9b65d6312ba7a626.png) venusiaries.

Будить человека ножом, приставленным к горлу, Тони не любил, но другого варианта не было: голос у Роджерса был под стать богатырскому сложению, а разговор намечался интимный, без тревоги по всему кораблю. Ради этого разговора Тони только что проплыл семь миль, с тяжёлой ношей вскарабкался на борт “Валькирии”, проскользнул мимо дремлющего вахтенного — весёленькую же жизнь ему устроит Роджерс с утра! — и нырнул в спартански обставленную каюту капитана. Тот спал, вытянувшись на узкой койке, и хмурился даже во сне.

Ох, то ли ещё будет...

Почуяв ледяную наточенную сталь у глотки, Роджерс разумно не стал кричать, только прожёг Тони таким взглядом, что впору было заново проверять грудь, вооружившись ругательствами и корпией: шрапнель, которую Тони носил у сердца, не шла ни в какое сравнение.

— Есть разговор, — прошептал Тони. — Знаю, ты не договариваешься с врагами, капитан, но дело серьёзное. Могут пострадать люди: твои, мои и те, что на берегу. Ну как, готов побеседовать как пара цивилизованных людей?

— Много ты знаешь о цивилизации, — отозвался Роджерс, но сглотнул и опустил невыносимо длинные ресницы. Тони в жизни не видывал золота чище, а уж он его перевидал… — Готов. Даю тебе слово, Энтони Старк, что не стану пытаться убить тебя или взять в плен, а также…

— Вот это настоящий моряк Нового Света, — не удержался Тони, — с лёту всё понимает и на всё готов, даже просить не пришлось.

Роджерс дёрнулся к нему с явно убийственными намерениями, но вместо ужаса в Тони расцветало жадное горячее веселье: наполовину злость, наполовину азарт, и на сто процентов — чистейшее, обжигающее восхищение. Этот чёртов капитан чуть не поймал его. Трижды! И в каком-то смысле всё-таки поймал, раз взял привычку сниться по ночам и раз сейчас он, Тони, торчал в его каюте.

— Ладно, — признал он, — это было грубо. Я просто не умею вести себя в обществе — ну чего ещё ждать от джентльмена удачи?

— Ты получил хорошее образование, — хмуро возразил Роджерс и сел, растирая оцарапанное горло. — Говори, что стряслось.

— Ты наводил обо мне справки, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Это чтобы повысить шансы меня изловить, или я просто тебе нравлюсь?

Смотреть на то, как Роджерс наливается кровью, было сущим наслаждением. Жаль, что предаваться ему долго было нельзя: снаружи уже отбили восемь склянок, а уходить после рассвета Тони отучился давным-давно. Дамы были против, а ещё больше негодовали их рогатые мужья. Впрочем, те времена также были позади, потому что ничто не сравнится с наслаждением навигации… и радостью от того, что в мире есть достойный враг.

— Рассказывай, — повторил этот самый враг, и Тони замотал головой.

— Держи. Тебе. Подарок, — лаконично сообщил он, сунув Роджерсу ношу, едва не пустившую его на дно, как старый дырявый корвет. — За карту извиняться не буду, её рисовал мой отец. Но тебе он оставил привет с того света и вот эту штуку, так что я не стану держать её в сундуке.

Роджерс в два счёта оборвал со свёртка вымокшую ткань и уставился на щит с потрясением, не помещавшимся на лице. Осторожно провёл по идеально гладкому краю. Коснулся белой звезды, сиявшей во тьме. Поднял на Тони нестерпимо-голубые, как самое чистое штилевое море, глаза.

— Это же…

— Вибраниум, да, — Тони дёрнул щекой. — Старик делал его для тебя, пусть так и будет.

— Он стоит целое состояние, другого такого нет, — медленно напомнил Роджерс, и Тони кивнул: это было правдой. За такой щит можно было бы купить новый флот и пару коньков впридачу. — И ты просто так отдаёшь его мне?

— Не просто так, — Тони поморщился, видя, как на лице Роджерса проступает разочарованное “я так и знал”. — У меня — у нас всех — холерные проблемы. Ты слышал про триумвират пиратских капитанов?

— Ты, Тор Северянин и Могучий Халк? — Роджерс нахмурился ещё больше. — Конечно слышал. Вы перерезали друг друга?

— Что? Да нет же! — возмутился Тони. — Я же жив, и с чего нам драться? Нет, мы пошли на дело. Слыхал легенду об Альтроне?

— О духе, заключённом в статую? Стороже сокровищ? Это чушь и сказки, — уверенно сказал Роджерс, и Тони печально засвистал матросский мотивчик.

— Хотел бы я, чтоб ты был прав. Нет, в том гроте и вправду было сокровище, но… не только. Скульптура из металла, и Тор велел её не трогать, она, мол, проклята, но у меня страсть к металлу, и я стоял ближе всех...

— Ты её коснулся, — обвиняюще выдохнул Роджерс. — Где была твоя голова?!

— Где и всех прочих, — отрезал Тони. — Коснулся её не я один. Тор врезал молотом, а Халк кулаками, и знаешь что? Эта тварь делается только сильнее от того, что её бьют! Сейчас он разнесёт грот, потом остров, а потом? Смекаешь?

— И ты пришёл ко мне, потому что? — сердито спросил Роджерс. — Меня не хватает в компании воров, отыскавших проблем на свои головы?

— Щит отражает удары, — напомнил Тони. — А о тебе говорят многое, но ни разу я не слышал, чтобы кто-то сказал — мол, Капитан Новый Свет плевать хотел на мирных жителей на берегу, подумаешь, парой тысяч больше или меньше. Помоги нам, Стив. В одиночку шансов нет никаких, я видел эту тварь — я, можно сказать, невольно её создал.

— Не ты, а проклятье, — буркнул Роджерс и поднялся. Снова поглядел на щит, взял его на руку. — Но знаешь, Старк, ты прав. Мы справимся с этим делом вместе. Что ты так смотришь, думал, я откажусь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Тони, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. — Думаю о том, что ты, Стив Роджерс — прекрасный капитан. Прекрасный.


End file.
